


Why Not?

by Error404LifeNotFound



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bnior, Fluff, M/M, can this even be considered fluff, imjaebum, jjproject, mentions of other members - Freeform, microscopic markson if you stare hard enough lmao, parkjinyoung, so forgive my lack of knowledge lmao, this is my first time doing anything other than reading on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404LifeNotFound/pseuds/Error404LifeNotFound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main question will probably always be, "Why not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything on here???  
> So like, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but hey, it's good to try and figure this out before it's too late, right? Ahah, anyway, sit back and enjoy! :^)

One year ago, at this festive time of the year, people would have asked Jinyoung if he had a secret desire of kissing someone under the mistletoe - every single damn year, on every single Christmas. It would be a lie if it didn't get annoying after some time. 

 

One year ago, he would have answered that with a definite no. They would then ask him why, and he would shrug it off, answering with an automated answer that didn't have much thought put into it - he didn't find it cute, or romantic, or anything along those lines - No. He didn't see it in the limelight most people put it in - and most of all, he didn't find it as entertaining as some might have found it. What was so special about it, he would ask. He didn't find anything nice in smooching random strangers under a mistletoe, for, example, at a party. People spoke of it like it was a silent permission between the two to kiss each other just because of the leaves strung together by a red bow hung above their heads. One person even went as far as to saying that it was a  _gadget_  to bring people together. He had always had the mindset to dismiss it whenever someone tried to bring that unreasonable argument to the surface because "You can do so much better than such an unsupported reasoning like this." 

 

In other words, he found the idea to be something he didn't take a particular interest to. But, that did not mean he didn't find entertainment in lurking around people who liked to look like fools kissing under fake mistletoes made by him and his friends for the Christmas parties they host (to which he only really attends because he likes to laugh at those people's expense) -  They were either drunk or just wanted an excuse to make out in public in front of a very unsuspecting crowd. The latter reason was much more unentertaining if he had to be very, very honest. 

 

That was all a year ago. But right now, at this moment, all that is forgotten in the midst of staring into the dark orbs, twinkling with mirth in the dim lighting, on the makeshift dance floor, aka, the living room of Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang - One, a close friend, and two, a best friend of his - of a handsome stranger he's still getting to know. Those eyes, so enchanting, those lips, so inviting, the defined jawline that makes Jinyoung drool because  _damn boy, were you born a Greek God in your previous lifetime or what?_

 

"May I have this dance?" the man asks as a slow, relaxing song starts playing, to which Jinyoung immediately agrees to without a second thought, wondering who the hell messed the playlist up and put this song on (he was pretty sure it was Jackson, judging by how the other was messing with Mark's devices last night), and thanking them because this was going to be a great excuse to holding the other's hand - finally. Just what he had wanted since they started conversing about random subjects as soon as they met eyes from across the room as they stood at their respective spots. The beautiful male leads him to the dance floor, and Jinyoung couldn't help but stare at his back, the clothes clinging onto his obvious toned muscles. He licked his lips unconsciously, knowing what he was getting himself into by giving this stranger a chance to sweep him off his feet. 

 

It took some time to get used to, with Jinyoung stepping onto the man's feet and stumbling a bit. Though instead of being embarrassed about it, he laughed it off with the other male - They eventually fell into a slow dance routine like the other couple's surrounding them once they started getting used to it, not a word being spoken and instead, enjoying each other's presence and the comfortable silence in between (Jinyoung was now seventy-five percent sure Jackson really did mess up the playlist judging by how this was the second slow song in a row - not that he was complaining. He's made a mental note to thank him for being such a god and express how much he cherished their friendship by awarding him with tonnes of food and snapbacks if he and the perfection in front of him hit it off tonight).  Jinyoung felt like it was just him and this beautiful stranger wrapped in their own bubble of privacy and happiness that he never wanted for to end.

 

"I never caught onto your name," the stranger suddenly says, causing them to stop mid-waltz. 

 

"Oh. That's true," Jinyoung chuckles, feeling slightly embarrassed. Three hours and they still didn't know each other's name. What's new? "The name's Park Jinyoung," he answers,  _And I really like you already. Please tell me your name and let us fall in love so we can marry and live happily ever after with two adorable kids and a cat-_

 

"I'm Im Jaebum, and you're extremely good looking," Jaebum says, a smile plastered on his lips.

 

Jinyoung grins, showing off the crinkles by the corners of his eyes, despite the light blush dusting his cheeks. "Says you," he responds, feeling flustered. His heart was speeding up (for the fifth time since this evening - not that he minded because it is  _Im Jaebum_ after all), and he could feel his stomach churn a bit at the prospect of Jaebum thinking of him as good looking - The evening was turning out to be greater than he would have thought. The third song comes on and Jinyoung is certain Jackson has ten out of ten messed up the playlist and replaced the bottom half with romantic, sappy songs. It always happened, and Mark would change it back halfway and  _ugh_ , Jinyoung would rather not think about what happens after that, having witnessed the aftermath of it one too many times. 

 

Jaebum looks up towards the ceiling, and his eyes are twinkling with the same mirth from earlier on as he looks at Jinyoung again, a hint of mischief hidden underneath the layer of obvious joy. Jaebum gestured upwards with his index finger towards the ceiling, and Jinyoung, furrowing his eyebrows at that, looked up, only to see the green object strung with a hideous red bow he had a love-hate relationship with hanging above them. Jinyoung immediately ducks his head down to face the older who is already asking for silent permission, if his expression was anything to go by.

 

"No," is Jinyoung's immediate answer.

 

Jaebum looks crestfallen as he asks what everyone had asked him before, "Why not?" 

 

It didn't irritate Jinyoung, though, because he could tell Jaebum was genuinely curious to why he would say no. Jinyoung feels bad for rejecting this handsome bloke he only just met a few hours ago and already has the hots for, and in all honesty, he really wants to kiss those lips of Im Jaebum's - he wasn't going to let some stupid mistletoe stop him from doing what he had to do. And anyway, isn't it always a good thing to try new things in life? So instead of answering, he slipped a hand under Jaebum's tie (Jinyoung was going to have to question why  Jaebum has a  _tie_ on when it's not even a formal party - he was going to ask him about that later on) and wrapped his fingers around the top of the silk like material, pulling Jaebum in for their long awaited kiss - this was long overdue already - their lips meeting in the middle. 

 

Everything went perfectly, till their parting - it wasn't messy and their kiss didn't contain eating each other's faces off because  _no thank you_ _,_ that's why. It was slow, yet it was nice and just  _perfect,_ and Jinyoung was so immersed in the feeling of Jaebum's lips on his that he didn't even notice a crowd gathering around them, cheering them on (or more like, Jinyoung's friends). Jinyoung was the first to pull away, and Jaebum was visibly trying to catch his breath - his cheeks flushed and his lips a slight swell. 

 

"I have my reasons, but you can be my exception. How did you like that?" Jinyoung answers and asks, the pure bliss leaving him feeling a bit dizzy, the corners of his lips turning upwards as he stares at the other, adoringly. He ignores the wolf whistle Jackson sends their way, and Kunpimook's "Ewww!" and Yugyeom's accompanying sounds of fake disgust. Mark was hiding Youngjae from the sight, not wanting to taint the precious boy.

 

"I didn't like it," Jaebum answers, and Jinyoung's smile immediately drops at that, dread pooling in his stomach.

 

"Why not?" he asks, suddenly nervous.  _Oh my god, I must have messed up. He hates me now and we can never make a family together and we won't ever see each other again after our parting and I will be depressed for l-_

 

"I loved it and I want to do it again," Jaebum grins, surprising Jinyoung. Jinyoung lets out a sigh, one between relief and one between the joy of this actually being true and that it will happen again - he forgot to mention the cliche tingling and adrenaline surging through him has actually happened, believe or not - along with those butterflies and fireworks but that's beside the point. 

 

"Then why don't we?" Jinyoung asks, and Jaebum doesn't hesitate to lean in and capture Jinyoung's lips with his own again.

 

A year ago, Jinyoung would have said no if someone asked him if he had a secret desire to kiss someone,  _anyone,_  under the mistletoe (he confirmed he probably actually did - he was just waiting for  _the_ one). 

 

A year ago, people would have asked him "Why not?" whenever he answers with his "No" and he would dismiss them simply, saying it was a waste of time, and that it was all too stupid, or some other excuses that were reasonable enough.

 

A year ago, he would have been  _laughing_ at the people who did this. 

 

But now, a year later, he was starting to re-evaluate his life, and what he had been missing out on. 

 

He's pretty sure he's going to do this again, and he's hoping - hoping with all the fibres of his being - that it's  _Im Jaebum_ he's going to do this with again.

 

You probably may ask, "Why?" 

 

And Jinyoung's answer will probably look something like _this_ -

 

"Because, after all,  _why not?"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when you have no interesting plots to write about. Or a prompt to go by. Kms, bye.


End file.
